Fraternitas
|Seats2 Title = Provincial Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet of Selucia|Seats3 = |Website = fraternitas.sc|politics = Politics of Selucia|political parties = Political Parties in Selucia|elections = Elections in Selucia}}'''Fraternitas - Populares Hosiani (Luthorian: ''Fraternitas - the Hosian People's Party), often referred to simply as '''Fraternitas '''or '''the Fraterculi '(the Little Brothers)', '''is a Hosian Radical political party in Selucia with strong ties to the Aurorian Patriarchal Church that is headquartered in the nation. It draws strong inspiration from the teachings and spirituality of St. Angelicus of Subasium, leading to the qualification of its ideology as ''"political Angelicanism". Founded originally as the Fraternity of St. Justus III, a quasi-religious movement for the emancipation of the Patriarchal faithful in increasingly secular and pagan Selucia, a resurgence in the 43rd century led to the foundation of Fraternitas, a more broadly Hosian Democratic party with a firm Hosian radical streak. Following the 4223 election, Fraternitas is the second-largest party in the Selucian Senate and its leader, Caius Julius Angelicanus, held office as Consul Populi briefly until early elections in 4224. The members of the party are colloquially referred to as 'Fraterculi '("Little Brothers") or for women 'Sorellae '("Little Sisters"), an originally disparaging term adopted by the party faithful as a nom de gueux. Ideology Fraternitas self-identifies as a Hosian Democratic party. Within this ideological family, however, the party decisively occupies the left flank, with its politics also being described as Hosian Radical. In the ''Declaratio Fundationum ''of the party, it draws heavily on the spirituality of St. Angelicus of Subasium, the mendicant saint who emphasised a life in fraternity with all creation and with the poor, quoting his Canticle to the Good Lord and the Benedictions of Eliyahu among other passages of scripture and tradition. As a result, far from being conservative like most Hosian Democratic parties, Fraternitas's ideology utilises what can be termed the more subversive aspects of the Annunciation, seeking to empower the powerless and champion the poor and downtrodden. Its message since reconstituting itself has been termed "prophetic", "radical" and "subversive". Organisation The organisation of Fraternitas is highly internally democratic. Its highest body, the Comites (Party Conference), meets annually and consists under a One Member, One Vote system of all card-carrying members of the party who attend the meeting, with additional votes for the delegates of the provincial wings and Fraternitas Juvenalis, the party's youth wing. These delegates themselves, alongside another half of members elected by the Comites itself and the Capitulum, form the Consilium (Party Council). The Consilium is tasked with preparing the Comites and acting as a political advisory body in between the Comites, adopting politically guiding resolutions about policy. It also has a large role in preparing the nominations for the membership of the Capitulum, including the Party Chairman. The Capitulum (Chapter, a term retained from its religious movement days), is the executive of Fraternitas, consisting of the Praeses (party chairman), Vicarius (vice-chairman), Secretary-General and Bursarius (treasurer) of the party, with the chairpersons of the provincial parties or their delegates, with the Princeps, any Consuls of the Party and the Leader of the group in the Senate attending in an advisory capacity. The director of the Institutio Sancti Justi III, the party's think tank and scientific institute, also attends. The Capitulum directs and coordinates the administrative work of the party. Political primacy rests, in compliance with resolutions of Comites and Consilium, with the political leadership of the party, of which the Princeps (party leader), elected by a membership vote before the Comites each year (unless, as usual, the vote is unopposed), is the main office-holder. Category:Political parties in Selucia